Turn and Face the Strange
by MildredHelper
Summary: After Ritchie was born, Laura vowed never to have any more children. Now that her son's a high school graduate, surely she won't start all over again, right? (Based on a fic I read years ago that was never completed).
1. Prologue

**A/N:** **I know my writing is a little clunky. Please bear with me. I'm out of practice but trying to get back into it. Please let me know your thoughts!**

 **Prologue**

 _December 1955_

"Breathe, Laura," Her midwife, Anita, instructed.

Laura had been laboring for nearly three days now and was exhausted and irritable. "Easy for you to say," she grunted. Sweat dribbled down her forehead, and she made a weak attempt to wipe it away. Everything just took so much effort. Her hands found the swell of her belly as she tried to follow the midwife's instruction and take some nice, deep breaths.

Anita took the opportunity to examine her patient. "Things just aren't progressing like we had hoped, Laura," she shook her head. "I'm going to call Doctor Reynolds."

"I don't care what you do. I just want this baby out of me." She tried to find a comfortable position. She should have known that it was a lost cause since she hadn't been comfortable in months. The pregnancy hadn't been easy for her and with the way her labor had stalled, she felt like she might never have the baby. The worst part though was that her husband wasn't allowed in the room.

The first twenty-four hours, she could tell that he was right outside the door waiting for news. Now though, she wasn't even sure that he was still home. It was as though he had decided that maybe she wouldn't give birth after all. The thought definitely crossed her mind.

"The baby has to come out sometime, right? I mean, I can't be like this forever, can I?" Laura had asked Anita after thirty-eight hours of labor. The midwife had assured her that what went in had to come out sometime. Thirty hours later though, she wouldn't be surprised if she were pregnant for the rest of her life.

She looked up at the ceiling after Anita left the room to make the call. She wished that she weren't all alone. She had always thought that her mother would be in the room with her when she gave birth, but her mother hadn't spoken to her since she found out that she and Rob had eloped the previous year.

She was pulled from her thoughts by the pain of the next contraction. "Hurts," She breathed.

Once it passed, she stood on shaky legs, determined to walk to the bathroom and freshen up. Halfway to the bathroom, she became lightheaded. Normally, she would just get down on the ground, but her awkward body didn't want to move. Spots formed in front of her eyes, and she came crashing down to the ground.

* * *

She came to feeling groggy and disoriented. "What-what happened?" She asked as she started to look around the room.

"You had the baby," Rob smiled proudly. "It's a little boy. We have a son."

"Oh." She didn't know what to say.

"I'll go get the nurse to bring him to us," he kissed her forehead.

She watched him leave the hospital room before she looked down at her body. Her stomach appeared less round now, but it was obvious that it had recently housed a baby. Her hands trailed down her body and rested on the tender, squishy skin. She had grown so accustomed to her belly's curvature over the last few months that it seemed foreign to her to feel anything else. During her pregnancy, she had felt so full of everything: full of life and hope and a promising future. Now, she just felt painfully empty.

Her husband came back into the room, and she gave him a forced smile.

"Here he is, honey. Nine pounds and six ounces," Rob beamed as the nurse wheeled the bassinet over to Laura's bedside.

Laura peered into the bassinet and saw her son for the first time. Everyone had told her that the first time she saw her baby, she would instantly fall in love. As she looked at his tiny features, his full head of hair and dimpled cheeks, the feeling of emptiness she had been experiencing since she came to remained. She thought it would go away immediately when she saw the little person she had been growing in her womb for so long.

"Why don't you hold him, honey?" Rob smiled over at her.

She nodded and hesitantly picked up the baby. Having been deprived of their postnatal bonding immediately following the birth, she felt little connection to him. Here was this tiny person that she had created and was responsible for, but she didn't even feel that he belonged to her. She felt so isolated, but she didn't dare tell anyone. They would think she was a bad mother.

When it came time to nurse the baby, she couldn't seem to do it. The nurse assured her that they would be able to try again later. Later came and still she was unsuccessful. It turned out that her milk hadn't come in properly, and it was unlikely that it would. She watched as the doctor shook his head and wrote "formula fed" on her baby's chart. She felt like a complete failure. Her milk hadn't come in, she was having a hard time healing, and she felt no emotional connection to her child. No one had told her that it would be like this.

* * *

A few weeks after the baby was born, Laura took a deep breath and knocked on the door to her husband's den.

"Come on in, honey," he called. "Hi, beautiful," He looked at her from behind his desk.

"Rob, I want you to have a vasectomy," she said quickly before she lost her nerve.

"A what?" He looked at her like she had just suggested they feed their son to a wild animal.

"A vasectomy, Rob," She repeated. "I don't want any more children."

"Honey, you'll change your mind," He insisted. "A vasectomy's a really big deal. It's permanent, no going back. We're talking major surgery, Laura. I don't want to do that."

"Oh Rob, it's not major surgery. Besides, I don't want to go through the hell I've been through the last few weeks ever again. It's been absolutely horrible on me, Rob. I'm already a failure as a mother, and I'm just starting out. I don't want to be responsible for any more children."

"First of all," Rob sighed. "You aren't a horrible mother. You're not a failure at all. You just had a rough time of it is all. Next time you'll know, and you can have a planned cesarean and not work yourself to the point of exhaustion before the baby gets here. And I am not having a vasectomy. I mean it, Laura."

"Then I'm l-leaving you," She started to sob.

"Honey," he sighed and put his arms around her. "I just really think you'll change your mind is all."

"Well th-then, I'll have to live with th-that, but I don't think I'll ever change my mind. I n-never want to do that again."

Rob looked at his sobbing wife. He knew that she wouldn't actually leave him over this, but he also knew that she was liable to withhold sex from him until she got her way.

"Can you let me think on it for a little while?" He asked.

"O-okay," She reluctantly agreed and took his handkerchief before she left the room to give him some space.

* * *

"Hey Jerry. Yeah. It's Rob," he said when his neighbor answered his phone. "Listen, I need some advice. Laura wants me to have a vasectomy."

"What?! A vasectomy? She wants to take away your ability to have a baby?!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Calm down, Jer," He had to laugh. "Yes, she wants me to have a vasectomy, and I just wanted your opinion, but I guess it's pretty obvious how you feel about it."

"Well yeah, Rob. She can't make you do that," he said. "That's crazy!"

"I want to keep her happy, Jer. She's really serious about this. She threatened to leave me."

"Well then, Rob. You know what you do?" He asked. "You tell her that you'll get one, you pretend to get one, and then in a few years when she wants another baby, you'll surprise her with the fact that you can give her one."

"You know, Jerry. You might be onto something there. I just don't like the permanence of her decision at all. I don't think she's really thought it through." Rob had been looking for an out, and Jerry had given him one.

"I know I'm onto something. Do you think Freddie would be here if I had listened to Millie and gotten a vasectomy after Ellen was born? She's the one who insisted on having another so that she and Laura could be pregnant at the same time."

"I guess you're right," Rob said. "Thanks again, Jer." He hung up the phone and took a few deep breaths before he went to find his wife.

He found her standing behind the kitchen island with a piece of cheesecake in front of her. Tears were still streaming down her cheeks.

"Okay, honey," he came over to her. "You can stop crying. I'll do it."

"R-really? Oh, thank you, Rob. Thank you!" She hugged him tightly and buried her head against his chest. "I just know I won't regret it."

If Laura hadn't been so wrapped up in her emotions, she might have noticed that her husband had his fingers crossed.


	2. Something Different About Laura

**A/N: Here's an update just in time for Christmas. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Something Different About Laura**

 _May 1974_

"You were once students, and now you're graduates," The principal of New Rochelle High School smiled down at the sea of young people in front of him. "Graduating class of 1974, you may go ahead and toss your caps."

Ritchie winked over at his family and girlfriend who were sitting in the bleachers. Well, his mother, grandparents, and girlfriend were seated. His father was on the gym floor with his camera.

The gymnasium erupted with applause as the graduates threw their caps into the air. Rob managed to capture the moment perfectly and let out a contented sigh before he climbed back up the bleachers to join the rest of his family. "He did it, honey. Our boy graduated." He gave his wife a goofy grin.

Laura was too busy crying into her handkerchief to reciprocate her husband's sentiments. "Oh Rob," she sniffled. "Our boy went and grew up on us."

"Honey, this is a good thing," He reminded her. "Do you remember when he was in first grade, and we were so worried about him because he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed? Just look at him now. He's going to NYU in the fall and studying to be a doctor, a doctor, Laura!" He took her arm after they climbed down the bleachers and arrived on the gym floor.

Ritchie's girlfriend overheard his parents' discussion and took the opportunity to find his grandparents. Despite being a few years older than Ritchie, Ellen Helper had fallen for him. The two had been official for the last year, but she swore that she had been in love with him her whole life. Freddie had been opposed to it at first but came around to the idea. Ideally, he would be graduating with Ritchie, but he had lied about his age and was now somewhere in Vietnam.

Laura took a shaky breath and wiped her eyes carefully on her handkerchief so as not to smudge her makeup. "I know you're right, darling. I'm just a little sad that he isn't still that little boy struggling with spelling," She admitted.

Rob bit his tongue and nodded. He wanted to point out that he had wanted more children. He knew that his wife wouldn't be feeling so distraught if they had younger children at home, but he knew it wasn't the time or place to point it out.

"Oh! Congratulations, sweet boy!" We're so proud of you," Laura rushed to her son the moment she saw him and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks, Mom," he smiled. "Thanks for everything."

"Of course, of course," She tried to keep the tears at bay, but they couldn't be controlled. She started to cry again.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not leaving for a few more months, and I'll only be an hour away," he hugged her tighter. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too," She gave him a watery smile.

It was hard to believe that she had once felt so little for her own son. She tried not to think about those first few months with him too often. Her "nervous condition" as the doctor called it made her feel so isolated and numb that she couldn't even get out of bed most days. She shook her head and tried to focus on the present again. That baby she had been thinking about was now a grown man ready to go off to school to become a doctor.

Rob studied his wife wondering what she was thinking about as they walked to the car. Ritchie and Ellen were driving separately as were Rob's parents.

"I can feel your eyes on me," Laura said as they continued to walk.

"I just want to make sure that you're okay, honey," he said honestly. "You seem like you're somewhere else."

"I was back just after Ritch was born," she admitted.

"I don't think I can even remember that far back," he laughed as he helped her into her side of the car.

She didn't say anything else. She just sat there, continuing to think about how traumatic the birth and those first few months were for her. She wouldn't wish that numb feeling on her worst enemy.

"You okay?" Her husband touched her arm, and she was pulled from her daze.

"Just fine, darling. I guess I'm just feeling a little sentimental today is all."

"Now that's understandable. Our boy is eighteen and a high school graduate. That's enough to make anyone sentimental, but you tend to have a knack for worrying and sentimentality anyway," he squeezed her hand.

"I'll be fine, honey," she put on a brave face.

* * *

The short drive back to 148 Bonnie Meadow Road was a quiet one. Laura didn't feel much like talking, still wrapped up in her thoughts. Not to mention, they would soon be hosting family and friends to celebrate the graduates, and she would have to be "on." The drive was a nice time to clear her head. Once they arrived home though, she was ready to entertain.

"Family and friends will start arriving any minute," she said as they walked in the front door to find Millie and Jerry sitting in a pile of decorations. "These were supposed to be up hours ago!" Laura fretted and immediately grabbed a handful of the decorations. She didn't waste any time. She pulled a step stool out of the hall closet and got to work hanging the paper lanterns.

She had entrusted Millie and Jerry with the task of getting the house ready for the party, but it seemed that the couple had hardly done anything since the rest of them left for the graduation.

"Sorry, Laura!" Millie exclaimed and grabbed a balloon. "We just lost all track of time." A few of her blouse buttons were misaligned and her cheeks were bright red.

"Mildred," Laura looked at her in disbelief. "Kitchen. Now," she barked.

"I think I'm in trouble," Millie whispered to her husband. She was embarrassed beyond belief, but she couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

"You had…relations in my living room?!" Laura boomed. "Is nothing sacred? You're a grown woman. You have grown children! I'd expect this from them but not from you."

"Okay...I'll admit. It wasn't exactly our greatest idea," Millie started. "But Jerry and I are trying to have another baby," she admitted. "And I guess something just kind of came over us."

"You...you're trying to get pregnant?" She looked at her friend. "But why? Millie, you have a beautiful girl and boy."

"Laura, that beautiful girl is a grown woman who doesn't need me anymore, and that boy is...well he's still a boy but God only knows if he'll come back to us," she paced and lit a cigarette. Just thinking about her son and what he might be going through put her stomach in knots. By this point, she knew that the war was unnecessary. She had lost track of the number of friends who had received word that their sons had been killed. She had yet to receive word so she kept on hoping that he was alive and well. As much as she loved him, she knew that even if he came out alive, she would never forgive him for enlisting.

"I miss being needed, feeling like I have a purpose. I'm only thirty-eight, and I want to do this. Jerry has always wanted another anyway. It just seems like the right thing to do."

"Well...then I think that's great," she found herself saying. She knew that personally she would never want another child, but her friend just seemed so excited about the idea.

"I knew you'd understand," she hugged Laura. "Now I better go freshen up. Don't worry about the decorations. I'll handle everything!" She called over her shoulder as she rushed off to the restroom.

* * *

"We'll never get these decorations up in time. Guests will arrive any minute," Laura panicked as she came back into the living room.

"It's fine, Mom," Ritchie insisted. I appreciate the effort, but it will be a great party whether all the decorations get up or not. You made enough food to feed the army. That's all people will be coming for anyway. You're the best cook on the block, and they know it," he smiled.

"Thank you, sweetheart. You always know just what to say. When did you get so grown up?" She hugged him.

"Oh. I don't know. Around the time I turned eighteen I guess," he laughed. "Now I'll answer that," he added when the doorbell rang.

Normally, she would protest, but given Millie and Jerry's lack of help, there was still so much to do.

She made her way to the kitchen, determined to heat up the food she had prepared the night before. Pulled pork barbecue sandwiches were one of Ritchie's favorite foods, and they fed a crowd.

Laura reached into the refrigerator and pulled out the large container of barbecue. She set it down on the counter and lifted the lid. The smell immediately nauseated her, and she had to leave the room.

"Rob, could you handle reheating the barbecue, honey?" She asked her husband.

"Of course I can," he nodded and looked at her curiously. "Everything okay?"

"Just fine," she assured. "I'm just not terribly fond of the smell of cold, barbecued meat," she shook her head.

"Whatever you say," he laughed and handed her a drink. "Go talk to my mother. She's upset that you two haven't really had a chance to chat yet."

* * *

Clara Petrie had intimidated Laura when they first met, but she really was a sweet woman, if a little overprotective of her two sons. Laura had grown to love her and consider her a mother, especially given her own mother's absence. She never did forgive her for running away from home to join the U.S.O.

"Hi, Mother," Laura smiled at the woman.

"Laura, hi," she squeezed her daughter-in-law's shoulder. "I've been telling Sam that there's definitely something different about you. I just can't quite put my finger on it. Have you done something new with your hair?" She asked.

Laura laughed a little. "Not at all. In fact, I'm pretty embarrassed that I haven't been to the salon. I've just been so tired lately. I think it's all the hours I'm logging in at the studio," she told her.

"Well, whatever it is that you're doing, keep doing it because you look so wonderful and young...radiant even," she smiled.

Rob's mother wasn't one to gush so Laura took her compliments very seriously.

"Well thank you, Mother," she hugged her. "Now I need to greet some guests," she insisted.

"Alright, dear," she smiled and watched her walk away.

"There is something different about her. Isn't there, Sam?" She asked her husband.

"She's always been our beautiful daughter-in-law to me," Sam smiled proudly before he walked over to his sons.

"Good to see you, Stace," He hugged him.

"Hey Pops," he said. "I haven't seen you in a long time, but you, Rob, you shouldn't be acting like I never see you," Stacey laughed. "I see you just about every day."

Rob laughed too and looked at his brother. "I guess I do see you just about every day when you pick Sal up from the office. Speaking of which...where is she?" He looked around the room but didn't see his sister-in-law anywhere.

"She's home resting," he said. "I wasn't going to tell anyone, but I just have to tell someone so I'm going to tell you both, and you need to keep it a secret, okay?" Stacey addressed his father and brother.

"Of course, Stacey. What is it?" His father asked. His son looked like he might burst.

"We're having a baby," he couldn't contain his excitement.

"What?! Stacey, that's incredible!" Rob exclaimed. He lowered his voice when some of the party guests stared at him. "I mean, that's really something."

"I know. The doctor's concerned because of her age," he admitted. "But we're praying that everything goes all right. I'm so excited, Rob, Dad," he addressed them. "I'm trying not to worry too much. Me, a father. Can you believe it?" He grinned.

"That's really terrific, son," Sam clapped him on the back. "Finally a grandson that will carry on my name."

"But Dad, what about Ritchie?"

"Huh? Oh. I don't mean my last name, Stacey. I mean my first name. We could use another Sam Petrie in the family."

"At least wait until we tell the rest of the family before you start harassing us with names for our unborn child," Stacey shook his head.

"Fair enough," Sam said. "But it's a great name to do business with."

"I'm sure it is," Stacey laughed.

Rob took the opportunity to look around the room for his wife. He furrowed his brow when he couldn't find her and walked over to his mother.

"Hiya, Mom. Have you seen Laura?"

"Why yes, Robby. As a matter of fact, I think I saw her go into the bedroom."

"Thanks," he nodded and took off for their room.

* * *

"Laura, what are you doing in bed?" He asked when he saw her lying down.

"Believe me, honey, this is the last thing I want to be doing, but I've just been feeling so nauseated and lightheaded. I thought I might faint so I came in here."

"Oh no," he sat down on the edge of the bed and felt her forehead. "You don't feel warm, but you must be coming down with something. Don't worry about the party. I'll tell everyone that you're feeling a little under the weather. Is there anything I can get you, honey?" He asked her.

"I don't think so, darling. I just need to stay here, flat and motionless," she sighed. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say I'm pregnant," she laughed a little.

"What?" Rob laughed nervously.

"It's been such a long time, but this feels similar to how I felt when I first found out we were expecting Rich," she said with a far off look in her eye. "I must have some kind of stomach bug. I just feel so sorry that I'll be missing the party."

"Hey now, don't you worry about that. The important thing is that you rest and feel better." Rob was sweating as he listened to her describe her symptoms. "I'll come and check in on you," he assured.

"How did I ever get so lucky?" Laura smiled over at him. "Thank you, darling."

"It's the least I can do," he said and quickly left the room.

* * *

"Hey, son. Maybe you know the answer to this." Sam caught up with his son the minute he came out of the bedroom. "Your mother and I were talking, and we just...we know there's something different about Laura. She says that she hasn't done anything different lately, but you're her husband, and well, we were wondering...do you know what it might be?"

"Yeah, Dad. I think I do," he sighed.


	3. Unbelievable

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who encouraged me to continue this and stayed patient with me! Here's a much needed update!

 **Unbelievable**

Rob worried about getting caught in the lie for the first few years. Then, he started to forget about it. He even began to believe that he actually did have a vasectomy like his wife had asked. Her stance on having more children never changed, and he had begrudgingly grown to accept that.

Now here they were, eighteen years after Ritchie was born. Laura owned her own dance studio and taught ten classes a week in addition to giving private lessons. He had planned to retire early and buy a beach house. He already bought a two-seater sports car that his wife had helped him save up to afford. They had given the larger vehicle to Ritchie to drive after he got his driver's license.

To have another child now would mean starting all over again. He had grown to love the freedom that came with having a child who could fend for himself.

He managed to get through the rest of the graduation party and handed his son a hundred dollars to take his girlfriend out for a nice evening.

"Hey thanks, Dad!" Ritchie smiled. "Be sure to tell mom I hope she feels better. I'd take a look, but you know how she gets when I try to act like a doctor already," he laughed.

"I know," he nodded and clapped him on the back. "Stay out as late as you want," he told him.

"Gee, thanks! But why are you trying to get rid of me? Mom doesn't even feel up to doing anything...unless today was all an act?"

"Rich, don't question it, okay? Just get going and have fun," Rob sighed.

"Alright Pops," he laughed. "I'm going. I'm going. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" He called over his shoulder before he left.

"I don't think you have to worry about that," Rob muttered under his breath as he hesitantly walked towards the bedroom.

* * *

"Hi," Laura whispered when her husband climbed into bed next to her. "How was the party? I'm so sorry I missed it."

"It uh...it went well," he nodded and looked at his hands.

"What's wrong, honey? Are you coming down with what I have?" She asked worriedly.

"Uh no...no. I don't think that's possible," he said.

"It could be, Rob. You're the one person I'm around most often."

"Yeah uh listen, I need to talk to you about that," he cleared his throat.

"I'm listening," she said.

"I just…" he looked up and into her eyes before he swallowed hard. "I just wanted to tell you how much I enjoy spending so much time with you now that Rich is all grown up and everything," he found himself saying.

"Oh. Me too, darling," she smiled and fell into his arms. "Is that new cologne?" She wrinkled her nose.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Dad gave Stace and I both some," he said. "Do you not like it?"

"It's...it's really something," she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Could you...do you think you could shower?" She asked.

"Uh I guess I could," he said.

"And then change the sheets," she climbed out of the bed and padded out of the room, taking her blanket with her. She ended up on the couch in her husband's den, somewhere where she could lie down and be as far away from the smell as possible.

She was just about to fall back asleep when the telephone rang. She groaned and stretched her arm out so that she could reach the phone. "Hello?" She answered. "Oh hi, Anita," she smiled. "The protest? Well, I'm planning on being there, but I've been feeling a little under the weather today. No, no. I'm sure it's nothing, probably just something I ate. Yes. Oh wonderful! Thank you. Hopefully I'll see you then. Give my love to the children. Uh huh. Bye bye."

"Who was that on the phone, honey?" Rob asked a little while later when he found her in the den.

"Huh? Oh that was Anita," she told him. "She was wondering if I'm going to the protest in the city tomorrow."

"What protest?" He asked.

"You know, the protest...the movement? Gloria'll be there."

"Gloria...oh! Steinem? You're going to that?"

"That's what I said," she nodded. "Assuming I feel up to it."

"Right," he swallowed hard. "Do I smell better?" He asked as he walked over to her.

"Much better," she said and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. "I think I'm feeling a little better," she said decidedly.

"Oh good," he breathed a sigh of relief.

"You seem awfully happy about it," she laughed a little. "Is there something that you want from me, darling?" She gave him a suggestive look.

"What? No!" He insisted. "You should sleep," he said.

"I'm not tired," she said. "We have the house to ourselves. Don't you think we should take advantage of it?"

"No, Laura. I don't think we should," he said. "You're sick."

She furrowed her brow. "Rob, come on, what's the matter with you? Are you not attracted to me or something?"

"What's the matter with me?" He snapped. "You're the one who made me take a shower just because you didn't like my cologne."

"It was nauseating me, Rob! I didn't want to vomit all over you, but maybe you would've preferred that? Forget it." She pulled away from him. "You can sleep in here tonight."

"Wait! Laurie," he sighed and walked after her just to have her slam the bedroom door in his face and lock it behind her.

* * *

When Laura awoke the next morning, she definitely still felt off, but she desperately wanted to go to the protest so she slowly climbed out of bed and managed to get through the shower. She brushed her teeth and applied a little makeup before she pulled on a pair of blue jeans.

She had a little trouble buttoning them and let out an exasperated sigh. "How in the world are these so tight? Maybe they shrunk in the dryer," she shook her head and pulled them back down her legs and tossed them into her hamper to deal with later.

She reached for another pair of jeans and stepped into them. They were a little more generous, and she was able to get them buttoned and zipped, but they definitely felt tighter than they had the last time she wore them. She was both annoyed and concerned, but she didn't have much time to think about it. If she wanted to meet Anita for breakfast before the protest, she would have to leave the house as quickly as she could. "This'll work," she said aloud as she grabbed a flowy yellow blouse and pulled it over her head.

When she emerged from the bedroom, she came face to face with her husband who was hovering outside the door. She put a hand over her heart. "God, Rob! You scared me!"

"Sorry honey, but I…" he started to say.

"I don't have time to talk about last night," she said as she slung her purse over her shoulder. "I'm late. I'll see you later."

She kept walking toward the garage despite her husband urging her to stay. "I'll see you when I get back," she insisted. "I'm going. End of discussion."

Her sign was leaning against a shelving unit where she had left it after the last protest. She picked it up and tossed it onto the passenger's seat before she climbed into the driver's side and started the car.

* * *

"Hey, you made it!" Anita grinned when she saw Laura approaching her. "I went ahead and ordered you your usual."

"Oh thank you, but I don't know if I want anything this morning," she said. "Maybe just a cup of coffee."

"Well, there's plenty of that," she smiled and poured her a cup.

"Thank you," she nodded and took a big sip of the warm liquid. She felt it trickle down her throat and the second it hit her stomach, she put a hand over her mouth and quickly headed in the direction of the restrooms.

She managed to make it to a stall before she threw up the contents of her stomach until she was just dry heaving.

"What in the world is wrong with me?" She thought as she wiped her mouth with a paper towel and splashed some cold water on her face.

"So when are you due?" Anita asked when Laura came back to the table.

"'Due?' Oh. Very funny. I'm not pregnant, Anita. I can't be," she insisted and turned up her nose as she looked back at the cup of coffee in front of her.

"Are you sure about that? I've been delivering babies for a long time, and I know the signs," she pointed out.

"Well you're mistaken because Rob had a vasectomy the year Ritchie was born. It has to be something else," she told her, but she had to admit, she was beginning to have her doubts.

"Weight gain, fatigue, overly emotional...have you been having any of these symptoms in addition to the nausea?" She quirked a brow.

"Well maybe," Laura sighed.

"When was your last period?" She asked.

"I can't remember," she bit her lip.

"You don't track them?"

"I told you. Rob had a vasectomy. I've never needed to track them," she sighed.

"Did you have one this month or last?" She wondered.

"I'm not pregnant!" She said loudly enough that a few people turned to look at her.

"Okay," Anita put her hands up in the air. "Whatever you say. I was only trying to help."

"Let's just get out of here and join everyone," she said and reached into her purse and pulled out her wallet.

"I've got it," Anita assured her. "You didn't even get to eat anything."

"All the more reason I should buy it," Laura said.

"Let me win, just this once," her friend laughed and put the money on the table.

"Okay," she reluctantly agreed. "Just because I don't want to be late."

"Whatever you say," she stood and draped her purse over her shoulder.

* * *

Rob was in his den trying to write when the phone rang. "And she took the hat off his head…" he finished typing before he picked up the telephone. "Hello?"

"Mr. Petrie?" A timid, young voice asked.

"This is he," he said.

"Uh hi. My name's Connie. I work at St. Francis Hospital? Your wife um Laura? She was admitted to the hospital? She fainted and someone called an ambulance for her?" Every sentence the young receptionist spoke sounded like a question.

"What?! Oh my God," Rob started to panic. "Is she okay? Does she have anyone there with her?"

"That's uh...that's why I'm calling? The doctor said she's doing okay, but we need you to come here."

Rob hung up the phone without another word and ran into his son's room. "Rich, I need the car."

"Yeah sure, Dad. What's up?" He asked as he tossed him the keys.

"I don't have time to explain. Your mother's in the hospital." He took a deep breath before he went to find his shoes and wallet.

"Woah, slow down, Dad!" Ritchie ran after his father.

"I'll drive," he insisted. "You're likely to get into an accident."

"No, son," he shook his head. "I don't think she'd want you there."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?! What's going on?" He cornered Rob so that he couldn't brush passed him.

"I think your mother might be pregnant," he decided to tell the truth.

"What?!" Ritchie blinked. "I think I heard you wrong."

"You heard me right," Rob sighed. "She has all the symptoms."

"Maybe it's menopause or something. She can't be pregnant. Can she?"

"Richard, your mother had you when she was your age. Do you really think she'd be going through menopause already?"

"Well shit, Dad. I don't know! I sure as hell didn't think I'd be a big brother at nineteen." He backed up and sat down on the couch as he tried to wrap his head around it. "I thought you weren't ever having more kids. That's always what Mom told me."

"You know accidents happen, Rich," he said.

"I mean, yeah, but damn," he shook his head. "You sure you don't want me to drive you?"

"No. I really think I need to go myself," he insisted. "I'm going to have hell to pay for this one."

* * *

When Laura came to, she was lying flat on her back in an unfamiliar room. Her head ached and her stomach still felt off. She scratched her face with her right hand and realized that there was an I.V. in her arm.

"Hi, Mrs. Petrie," a nurse who had been sitting next to her bedside smiled and stood up. "You had a bit of a tumble while you were out protesting," she explained. "I'll have Doctor Simmons come in and explain things."

Laura just nodded. She vaguely remembered there being police at the protest and losing track of Anita, but the rest was a blur.

"Hi, Mrs. Petrie," a man who had a stethoscope around his neck and looked to be around seventy came into the room. "You were pretty dehydrated so we have you on some fluids." He pointed to the I.V. bag. "Do you remember fainting?" He asked her.

She just nodded her head and rubbed at her eyes.

"I guess a lot of your friends were arrested by the police for disturbing the peace, but you got lucky," he teased good-naturedly.

"Oh shoot," Laura managed to say.

"I think this visit will prove to be a lot more fun than jail time. Congratulations are in order, Mrs. Petrie," the doctor smiled. "You're going to have a baby."

"No I'm not," she shook her head.

"I can assure you with full confidence that you are and that your fall wasn't severe enough to do any damage. Baby should be perfectly healthy and due around the middle of December- A Christmas baby."

"This isn't possible," she insisted. "My husband had a vasectomy after our son was born. We were never going to have any more children."

The doctor looked uncomfortable and cleared his throat. "I uh...I don't see how this could've happened then either."

Just as he was speaking, Rob came into the room and made eye contact with Laura who looked like she might murder him.

"I uh," he coughed. "What's going on in here?"

"The doctor here just told me that I'm pregnant," she glared at him. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you, Robert?"

"I'll just...see myself out and come back with something to help with the morning sickness." The older gentleman quickly excused himself and left the room.

"Now Honey…" Rob started before Laura interrupted him.

"Don't 'honey' me! You lied to me! You...you violated my body autonomy! I never agreed to this. I never would have agreed to this. I don't want to be pregnant." She couldn't help but start to cry. "I hate you for this," she turned up onto her side so she didn't have to look at him.

"Laura, I'm sorry," he apologized and gently rested his hand on her leg. "I never expected this to happen. I-I well, Millie told Jerry to get a vasectomy after Ellen was born, but she clearly didn't mean it, because she wanted another baby when you had Rich. I didn't...I didn't know then that you wouldn't change your mind, and I guess I just kind of forgot about it and started to take it for granted," he sighed.

"I wasn't-wasn't overreacting or j-joking. I wanted you to get a goddamn vasectomy, and you-you lied to me," she sobbed. "You had me convinced for years that you h-had one. We have an eighteen-year-old! I d-don't want to do this."

"I'm sorry, honey," he said again. "I know I made a mistake. I know I can never make it up to you. I know that this is terrifying for you, and I'm just...I'm so sorry. I feel awful about."

"You sh-should," she reached over onto the nightstand by her hospital bed and grabbed a tissue and loudly blew her nose. "I have to...I have to think about this," she said after a few minutes.

"What do you mean?" He asked his wife.

"I mean, I don't know if I want this. I don't know if I want to continue with this pregnancy."

The color drained from Rob's face. "Laura, you can't be serious. That's unbelievable."

" _I'm_ unbelievable?! What about you?" She threw her pillow at him. "You got me pregnant against my will."

"It takes two to tango," he said.

"It's not fair when one of those two doesn't know she can get pregnant," she sniffed. "I don't want this, Rob. I told you time and time again I didn't want this. I never wanted to be in this situation again. Now here I am, eighteen years later. I have a dance studio now. We have the Challenger and the car payment that goes with it. You were going to retire. We can't do this."

"Can't or won't, Laura?" Rob asked and tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

"I don't know, Rob," she sighed. "I'm tired and nauseated and angry with you."

"That's fair," he said softly. "I'm sorry, Laurie."

She couldn't think of anything else to say. Every once in awhile, she would sniffle and blow her nose, but other than that, the room was quiet.

"Here you are, Mrs. Petrie." The nurse from before came into the room and administered the medication. "Good job. Hopefully that will stay down and then you'll be able to keep a little something in your stomach. I remember the morning sickness well. I have four little ones at home," she smiled and squeezed her shoulder. "Doctor Simmons wants to keep you here overnight for observation. We actually have some pretty great food here. You can just let me know what sounds good to you. I'll bring you a list of items they're serving a little bit later."

"Thank you." Laura managed to smile at the nurse before she let out a sigh. "Please go, Rob. I just...I need time to think."

"Fine," he sighed and stood. "Laura, I do love you despite what you might think. I love you more than anyone, and I don't want to see you hurt. You...whatever you decide, I'll support you," he said. "I love you," he repeated before he gently kissed her forehead and left the room like she requested.


	4. Decisions

**Decisions**

"What am I going to do?" Laura wondered as she laid in the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Her hands found their way to her abdomen as she thought. She definitely had thought her child rearing years were over. All fear of the pregnancy, potential complications, and postpartum depression aside, she wouldn't mind another baby. She adored children, and after the initial trouble bonding, she loved Ritchie and she had loved raising him. Was she willing to start all over again though? Was she willing to risk a lot of pain and potential heartache? These were all questions she wished that she didn't have to ask herself. She wasn't sure that she could ever forgive Rob for putting her in an impossible situation, completely against her will.

Here she was, a proud and outspoken feminist, and she was letting a man manipulate her into giving up her body and her future plans.

"I don't have to have this baby," she thought to herself. "I can just discharge myself tomorrow and go and have this all taken care of. I don't need to consult Rob at all. He didn't consult me when he decided to rip away my right to not have any more children. He violated me. He made it so that I can never trust him again. How can I know that he hasn't lied to me about other things? How do I know he isn't keeping more secrets from me? I don't. I can't have another baby with a pathological liar."

Her mind was as good as made up until she thought about herself having an uncomplicated delivery and holding her tiny baby close. She did miss having a baby around the house. It was already lonely and would only become more so once Ritchie moved into his dorm. She knew that he was likely to propose soon too.

She especially missed having a young child around the holidays and watching their little eyes grow wide as they took in every new sight. She missed giving Ritchie baths in the sink and that wonderful new baby smell. She even missed hearing him yell "Mommy" a dozen times in a row and missed him interrupting her in the middle of whatever she was doing. She missed feeling needed in a way that no other person had ever needed her before.

"Maybe having this baby won't be so terrible," she said out loud and gave herself a few minutes to adjust to the idea. "I'm- I'm having a baby," she whispered and gently rubbed her stomach. "I'm having a baby."

* * *

Thankfully, the medicine worked, and Laura was able to keep down both her dinner that night and breakfast the next morning.

"That's a miracle cure," she laughed a little when the doctor came into her room to check on her.

"It does seem to work pretty well, and I'm certainly glad that it did in your case. You have such a fast metabolism and such low iron levels that not being able to eat can have some pretty nasty consequences, as we've seen." The older man cleared his throat and looked down at her chart. "I've um, I've asked Doctor Winn, an excellent obstetrician, to come speak with you."

"Is everything okay?" She furrowed her brow.

"As far as we know, the pregnancy is progressing normally. You have nothing to worry about in that regard. I just...I don't know that that's what you wanted to hear."

She couldn't help but be a little offended. "I beg your pardon?"

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't help but overhear your conversation with your husband. We can't um…well we can't perform a termination here, being a Catholic hospital and all, but Doctor Winn knows some very reputable providers."

Laura relaxed a little bit when she realized that he was trying to help her. "Oh. I-I really do appreciate that, but I think my mind is made up. I've decided that I'm going to continue with the pregnancy, even though it terrifies me. I have an eighteen-year-old," she laughed. "I had a really hard time of it with him." Her laughs changed to sobs.

"There, there. It's different now. They don't put the mothers under ether. It's a much more natural experience, and the maternal and infant mortality rates are steadily decreasing all the time. You have nothing to worry about, Mrs. Petrie. You'll be in good hands," Doctor Simmons assured.

"Thank you," she sniffed. "I guess I better c-call my midwife."

The doctor looked as though he might protest, but he seemed to think better of it and just nodded. "I'll bring the discharge papers for you to sign. In the meantime, why don't you call someone to come pick you up? You'll be a free woman soon."

* * *

"My dumb awful Jerry is the reason you're in this mess? I'll kill him." Millie shook her head as she drove Laura home from the hospital.

"It may have been his hair brained idea but my dumb awful Rob went right along with it," she sighed. "I'm sorry, Mil. I know how much you want to be pregnant. I wish this were happening to you instead."

"Hey, me too, kid, but you know I'm here no matter what, right? You're the best friend I've ever had. I'm not jealous of you. I just wish you didn't have to be so conflicted about this."

"Me neither," she said as she played with her hands. "I'm keeping the baby. It's just...it's not an easy decision to make."

"I know it isn't. You've never wanted to have more children," her friend acknowledged.

"No," she agreed. "It's really just the process that I don't like though. I'm not thrilled about the idea of sacrificing and having to give up the life I've worked toward all these years, but I'll love this baby. I'll be the best mother that I can be to him."

"Or her," Millie smiled.

"Or her," she said softly. "I used to dream about having a little girl to teach ballet to," she admitted. "I love my baby boy, but dancing isn't something he's passionate about. It would be so nice to have a little girl to come to the studio with me and dance her heart out. She could start teaching classes with me, and then I could leave the studio to her in my will."

"There ya go!" Millie exclaimed. "See? This is a good thing. This is a second chance. Things will be so much better this time," she said positively. "You already have better morning sickness drugs this time around than we did the last time."

"That's true," Laura nodded

"And I'm here if you need anything, Laura. You know that," she told her friend.

"What I need is for you to hurry up and get pregnant so I'm not alone in this," she laughed a little.

"Believe me, Mrs. Petrie, that's the plan. I'm not sure who's having more fun trying me or Jerry," she giggled.

"That's the way it should be," Laura sighed. "A couple should come to these life altering decisions together."

"I know, kid," Millie glanced over at her. "You don't need to forgive him right away, but...but Rob is a good man, Laura. You know I don't say that about just anyone. He really is a great guy who made a mistake, a big, lousy mistake but still."

"I know it," she fiddled with her wedding and engagement rings. "I love him, and I always will. It's just...he fundamentally violated me. He violated my basic right to have autonomy over my own body. I never entered into this contract with him. I never agreed to have another child. He knows this, and I-I guess I don't quite know how to convey that to him. I tried to last night, but I don't think he understands just how deeply this hurts me. It makes me feel like I can't trust him," she sighed.

"I can understand that," her friend said as she pulled her car into her driveway.

"I think I'll head home. Thanks, Mil. It looks like Rich is there." She saw the larger vehicle parked on the driveway next door.

"Call if you need anything," Millie said. "And send Ellen home if she's over there. I feel like I haven't even had a simple conversation with her in ages."

* * *

"Rich, you home?" Laura called as she came in through the front door.

"Shit," he breathed and pulled himself away from Ellen before he pulled his shirt back on over his head and buttoned it quickly. "Wait here," he whispered to her before he cleared his throat and pulled his bedroom door closed behind him.

"Hey Mom, how are you feeling?" He asked as he walked over to where she was standing.

"I've been better, Rich, but I'll be all right. Come here," she wrapped her arms around him and held him close as she tried very hard not to cry.

"It's okay, Mom," he said. "You're okay. I'm here."

"Did-did your father tell you?" She sniffed.

"He uh...he kinda had a guess before he left here yesterday," he coughed nervously just like his father did in uncomfortable situations.

"Well, if that guess was that I'm pregnant, then he was absolutely right. I'm so sorry, Rich," she said. "I promise you, I never intended…never wanted this to happen."

"Mom, hey, it's okay," he assured her. "I'm not going to lie to you, it's kinda weird that you're having a baby now when I'm leaving home and everything, but I'm not mad. It's your life. Accidents happen."

"Accidents do happen, Rich, but this-this isn't an accident. Your father lied to me. He told me he had a vasectomy after you were born, but he didn't. He's been lying to me for years, and I just...I guess I'm pretty angry about it. I…" she swallowed hard. "I didn't have an easy time of it with you. The pregnancy was difficult. I was always sick and miserable, but I thought that it would get better. My labor with you was so long and hard. I wanted to have you at home, but I passed out and I just ended up in the hospital anyway. They put me under and when I woke up, I just-I felt so empty and alone. We didn't get to bond right away. I was incredibly depressed after you were born. Your father had to take care of you those first few months. I felt like such a failure. I loved you so much, but I just couldn't be there for you," she sniffled. "I never wanted to go through this again. I'm so scared."

"Woah," Richie hugged her more tightly. "You know what to expect now," he said. "And there are so many more resources available than when I was born. You can maybe see a therapist?" He suggested. "It couldn't hurt. They can help you work through everything."

"Oh no. I don't need to go to therapy. I'm fine," she quickly said.

"Mom, just because you go to a therapist doesn't mean you're sick. I went to my school counselor all the time. Sometimes it's just nice to get that stuff out to a stranger," he tried to explain.

"Well, I guess you're right that it couldn't hurt," she nodded.

"I know it couldn't," he hugged her again. "It's going to be okay. Ellie and I will come home all the time and we'll help out once the baby's here. You can make my room into the nursery."

"Oh, sweetie, that's so thoughtful of you, but I was thinking we'd make the guest bedroom into the baby's room. We'll keep your room as long as you like."

"Thanks Mom," he smiled. "You know, a little brother wouldn't be too bad."

"It may be a little sister," she pointed out.

"I could live with that."

"Good," she laughed and wiped her eyes. "Now you better get back to Ellen," she said knowingly.

"How do you do that?" He asked in disbelief.

"A mother knows these things, Rich. Well, that and your buttons are crooked," she shook her head. "Be careful, alright? We don't want her to end up like me for a long time. Oh! And make sure you go next door at some point. Millie wants to see her."

"Okay," he laughed and headed back to his bedroom.

* * *

Rob came home a little early that night and found Laura scrutinizing her appearance in front of the full-length mirror in their bedroom.

"I don't know how I didn't notice sooner," she pushed her stomach out as far as it would go before she sighed and relaxed her body.

"You weren't looking and neither was I," he swallowed hard.

"I'm keeping the baby," she said after a few minutes.

"Good," he breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm going to call Anita later today." She continued to study her appearance, but her eyes moved from her stomach to the lines around her mouth and under her eyes.

"Don't you think having a doctor and a hospital would be better?" Rob furrowed his brow.

"I don't recall asking your opinion on the subject," Laura scoffed.

"It's just that well, last time you ended up in the hospital anyway. It was pretty scary," he pointed out.

"I know, Rob. I'm the one who lived it! That's why I didn't want any more children, remember?!" She wheeled around to look at him.

"I lived it too," he sighed. "You weren't the only one who didn't like it."

"'Didn't like it?' Rob, I never ever wanted to feel that way again. I felt like such a failure as a mother and as a wife. I couldn't get out of bed. I couldn't feed our baby. I couldn't...I was worthless for months. I'm Laura Petrie. I can tackle anything. I can't…I can't do that again. I can't be that weak and hopeless."

Rob softened and gently put his hand on his wife's shoulder. "Laura, I'm going to get you help if you show even the tiniest symptom of that again. I promise. It was my fault. I didn't...I didn't know what to do so I just let you wallow. I was so scared, honey. I'd never seen you like that before, and I never want to see you like that again."

She just nodded and looked down at her hands. "I should...I really should call Anita. If nothing else, I need to make sure she was bailed out of jail."

"What do you mean?" Rob wondered.

"Well, a lot of women were arrested yesterday. I wasn't though because I passed out," she explained.

"Arrested for what?"

"Well disrupting the peace, I guess," she shrugged.

"I still don't get why Anita of all people would be out there. She brings life into the world. Why would she be behind a platform that ends life?" Rob scratched his head.

"Oh Rob. You really don't get it, do you?" Laura sighed. "It's not about ending life. It's about giving women choices, and thankfully, we're now legally able to terminate a pregnancy here in New York. If I had wanted to, I could've gotten the name of someone who would've performed a termination for me from the obstetrician at St. Francis."

"An abortion you mean?" Rob asked.

"Abortion, termination, procedure...same thing. Things aren't always black and white, Rob. Women have them and need them all the time for reasons that you and I can't even fathom. Did you know that Anita's husband beat her?" She asked him.

"Oh. I uh didn't know that," he said.

"He beat her so hard the last time that she was pregnant that she had a miscarriage," she swallowed hard. "And the police questioned her. They treated her like a criminal, because they thought she wanted to miscarry. They thought she threw herself down the stairs or something. They wanted to charge her with murder. They wanted to charge a battered, bruised, raw, and grieving woman with murder because her husband had beat their baby to death. So to go back to your question, Rob, if anyone should be behind this 'platform', it's her."

"I'm sorry," he said for what felt like the thirtieth time since the day before. He couldn't seem to do or say anything right.

"It's okay. I know you didn't know. I just...the movement is important to me and it's important to Anita and it…it'll be important to our baby girl," she looked down at her stomach.

"You think it's a girl?" He quirked a brow.

"Well, we have a fifty-fifty chance of it being a girl. My body does already know how to make a boy though. A girl's entirely different."

"I guess that's true," he couldn't help but smile. He was so much happier about the baby than he would let on. Despite all of the unknowns and changes that a new baby would bring, he was thrilled to be given a second chance at fatherhood. He hoped this time that every aspect would be easier on Laura.

Laura excused herself and went to call Anita.

"Well, it would appear that I require your midwifing services after all, my friend," she said into the phone.

"I knew it!" She exclaimed. "I'll be right over."


	5. Life Goes On

**Life Goes On**

"Do you need me to pick up anything on my way home?" Rob asked his wife over the phone a few weeks later. The cravings had started recently, and he knew there would be hell to pay if he didn't ask her.

"I think I'll be okay, Rob," Laura said as she took a bite of her pickle and crunched loudly in his ear. She knew it was cliché that she should crave pickles as a pregnant woman, but they were among the only foods that tasted exceptionally good to her.

Rob listened to her chewing and shook his head as he wrote a note to himself to pick up another jar or two of pickles at the store. Things were still rocky between them, and he wanted to show her how much he cared in any way that he could.

"Anyway, I have two classes tonight so I won't be home for dinner. I was thinking we could just have the leftover spaghetti from last night." She reached into the pickle jar with her free hand and grabbed another one.

"Oh that's right," he remembered. "You know me. Spaghetti's my favorite," he smiled. "Honey...how are you feeling? Are you up to dancing? I don't want you pushing yourself."

She sighed and finished her pickle before she spoke. "Rob, please. I'm fine. I feel fine. If my midsection is any indication, the baby's fine too. Anita's coming by tomorrow, but until she tells me otherwise, I'm going to keep up with my classes. I teach ballet because it's something that I love. I don't want to give it up."

"Okay," Rob said. "I'll try to relax."

"I would appreciate that." She awkwardly tried to put the lid back on the pickle jar with her free hand. "How's Sally feeling?"

"Oh she's just great," he smiled over at his sister-in-law and coworker who was in the middle of typing up a sketch the three of them had come up with.

"Good. You worry about me, and I worry about her," she laughed a little.

"Honey? I love you," Rob had to tell her. He hadn't said it since she first came back home from the hospital. He was a little afraid that she wouldn't say it back. He knew that she was still angry with him and that it would take a long time to regain her trust.

"I love you too, Rob," she said out of habit. She did mean it though. She loved that he worried about her and their son and now the baby she carried. Her hand found her growing belly. "I'll see you later tonight, okay?"

"Okay, Laura. Bye," he hung up the phone.

* * *

"Well did she say it back?" Sally asked without looking up from the typewriter.

"Yeah. She did, Sal," he smiled.

"Good. I knew she wasn't going to keep you in the doghouse forever." She took a bite of her sandwich before she went back to typing.

"Well, I may still be in the doghouse awhile longer. I don't know when she'll let me touch her again," he sighed.

"Hey, if I were her, it'd take me awhile too. This pregnancy stuff isn't easy, you know? I'm only still coming into the office, because I don't know what you two knuckleheads would do without me," she teased.

"Oh shut up," Buddy gave it right back to her.

"Hey, I thought you were asleep," she looked over at him.

"You know I do all my best thinking when I'm asleep. That's the real reason why we still keep ya around," he yawned.

"Okay fellas, let's get some work done, huh? I want to head out of here a little early," Rob said.

"Whatever you say, boss." The other writers said at the same time before they wagged their fingers at each other.

* * *

Laura heated herself up some spaghetti and threw together a salad to have with it for her dinner. When she was halfway through her meal, Ritchie came home from work, and she made him a plate.

"You feeling okay, Mom?" He asked her when he noticed that she wasn't eating.

"Yes, sweetie. I'm fine," she assured him. "I think my eyes were just bigger than my stomach."

"Not for long," he couldn't help but tease her.

"Thanks for reminding me," she rolled her eyes.

"Ellie says she thinks you'll look cute when you really start showing," he said as he helped himself to another piece of garlic bread.

"Ellen Helper is such a blessing in my life," she said honestly. "That girl always has something nice to say."

"She loves you, Mom. She's always looked up to you, even when we were kids."

"That's such a sweet thing to say," she sniffed.

"Oh God. Don't cry," he laughed. "She just likes you. It's not that serious."

"It's sweet, damn it, and my emotions are all over the place," Laura blinked back tears.

"Hi!" Ellen beamed as she came into the kitchen through the sliding glass door.

"Hi, sweetheart," Laura walked over to her and gave her a big hug.

"I told Mom you said she'll look cute when she's really showing, and now she's crying," Ritchie laughed.

"You will, Laura!" She exclaimed. "I bet you'll be so adorable and all belly!"

"I don't know about that," she laughed a little. "I don't think I looked very cute when I was expecting Rich."

"You did!" She insisted.

"Do you really remember that far back?" She wondered.

"No, but Mom has a picture of the two of you before Rich and Fred were born, and you look precious," Ellen assured her. "I'm so happy for you! Babies are so exciting. I hope it's a little girl. Can you imagine?" She giggled.

Ellen's enthusiasm was infectious. Laura found herself happily discussing baby details with her future daughter-in-law all the way up until she had to leave for her first class.

"I wish I didn't have to go, but I'll have a room full of high school girls completely unsupervised if I don't get down there soon," she called from the bathroom as she stepped into her leotard and pulled it up her body.

"Oh, it's no problem. Ritchie and I are going to a movie anyway," Ellen explained. "Have a great night. Oh! Don't forget to take snacks. Remember how you got lightheaded last time? I'll pack you some," she smiled before she ran off to the kitchen.

Ellen just had a certain way of handling her that made her feel special and important. She had no doubt in her mind that the young woman would make a terrific mother someday.

* * *

"I decided to get this for Laura." Rob showed Jerry the charm bracelet he had bought for his wife. There were two charms so far: one to represent Ritchie and one for the new baby. "Do you think she'll like it? Is it too much?"

"I think she'll love it, Rob," he said. "Women love to know you're thinking about them and that you care about your family. You know the necklace Mil wears? I got that for her after Ellen was born, and I don't think she's taken it off since."

"Thanks, Jer," he smiled. "Hey, how are things going with you and Mil?"

"What do you mean? Oh! In the baby department? No such luck yet, but I'm sure if we just keep trying, it'll happen," he said positively. "I know she wants to have a baby at the same time as Laura again so we're definitely trying," he laughed.

"Well good. I'm glad you two are so excited about it. Laura's still coming around to the idea I think. I catch her talking to the baby though and putting her hands on her belly. I know she didn't want this, but I can't help but think that she does now."

"I knew it would all work out," Jerry said. "Laura's such a natural mother."

"She really is," Rob smiled. "But she doesn't think of herself as one. She's so hard on herself."

"Meanwhile, Millie thinks she's Mother of the Year," Jerry laughed.

"If only we could tone Mil down and pipe Laura up," Rob laughed too.

"Hiya babe," Millie said as she came into the den and wrapped her arms around her husband from behind. "Hi, Rob," she acknowledged him.

"Hey, Mil," he smiled. "I was just telling Jer goodnight. I'm going to head home and make Laura's favorite dessert for her so she has something waiting for her when she gets home."

"Still trying to win her back?" She wondered.

"It isn't as easy as it sounds," he sighed.

"I know she's gonna come around soon," she said. "Just be patient."

* * *

"Thanks for a great class, Mrs. Petrie," one of Laura's students came up to her after her second class.

"Oh you're welcome, Charlotte," she smiled. "Thank you for putting in such a great effort."

"Of course! I love dancing so much. I uh...I was actually hoping that maybe you could give me some private lessons and help me get a scholarship to go to school so I can become a professional dancer? It's what I've always wanted to do, and I'll work harder than anyone you've ever trained before."

"Oh sweetie, I'll see what I can do," she said. "You can definitely count on me for a recommendation. You see, I'm having a baby," she told her. "And I'm due in December, but I'll help you as much as I can until then and then after I have the baby and come back to teaching."

"I kinda thought you were, but I didn't want to ask," the girl giggled. "Thank you, Mrs. Petrie," she hugged her.

"You're welcome, honey," she smiled. "I'll see you Thursday for our next class, and we can talk more about it then."

"Okay," she smiled. "See you then!" She called over her shoulder.

Laura tidied up the studio and took a long drink of water before she changed out of her leotard and washed it in the sink by her office. She hung it up to dry and grabbed a snack out of her bag before she sat down to eat it.

The front door to the ballet studio swung open just as she was taking the first bite of her peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Hello?" She squinted and tried to make out the form walking towards her.

"Hello Laura," a familiar voice said.

It was Clark Rice.


	6. You Wonderful You

**You Wonderful You**

"H-hi," Laura's mouth went dry and she quickly put down her sandwich. "What-what're you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood," he smiled as he walked closer to her. "Wow. You haven't changed a bit, Laura. You're still just as beautiful as ever." He loosened his tie.

"Well thank you," she blushed. "You've gotten a little gray around the temples, Clark."

"I guess so," he chuckled. "I am a good deal older than you are."

"My husband is too," she said pointedly.

"Still married to that Petrie fellow?"

"Happily," she said, though it was somewhat of an exaggeration of how she currently felt about the state of her marriage.

"That's too bad," he said. He was now only inches from her.

"For you, maybe, but I've never been happier," her voice quivered.

"I don't believe you," he breathed. His arms wrapped around her and he began to kiss her.

It felt good to be kissed and to be in a man's arms. She had been distant with Rob ever since she found out about the pregnancy. She had kept him at arm's length specifically to torture him, but it was torture for her too. She knew that cravings were a normal part of pregnancy, but she never expected to crave intimacy more than anything else. As nice as it felt momentarily, she knew that it wasn't right. He wasn't the one for her. She had known it all those years ago, and this only confirmed what she already knew.

"Clark," she said as she pushed him away from her. "Stop. I love my husband."

"Oh c'mon." He pushed himself back up against her and let his hands drift down her back.

Not even a second later, the door to the studio opened once more and Rob walked into the room. "Laurie!" He called before he spotted them. "What the hell is going on here?" His face turned beet red. He had the jewelry box with the bracelet in it in one hand and a bag of brownies in the other.

"R-Rob! I promise it isn't what it looks like. I was just telling him that I'm happily married," Laura insisted.

"Are you sure you aren't trying to break my heart to get back at me?" He asked, clearly hurt.

"I'm sure!" She shoved Clark away from her. "He just came in here and grabbed me, and that's the truth. I swear! He had some crazy idea that I wouldn't be with you any more, but I-I told him that we're still together- still married and that I...I'm in love with you."

Rob's demeanor changed when he heard what Laura had to say. Of course she would never cheat on him. He glared at Clark as he reached for Laura again.

"Please leave, Clark," she sighed.

Her old boyfriend shook his head. "You've always been such a stuck-up bitch. I don't know why I thought you'd be any fun."

That was all it took for Rob. He set the paper bag and the jewelry box down on Laura's desk before he moved in between Laura and Clark. The other man was still more muscular than Rob was and it was obvious that he lifted weights, but anger and adrenaline coursed through his veins. "Don't you ever speak to my wife again. Don't you ever speak _about_ my wife again. Don't you ever come near her," he said in between punches.

"Oh Rob, stop!" Laura insisted after he punched Clark over twenty times. "I think you've taught him enough of a lesson." She tried to sound admonishing, but she couldn't keep the admiration out of her voice.

Clark limped out of the studio, mumbling obscenities under his breath.

Rob closed the door behind him and locked it before he came back over to his wife. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately.

"Those twenty push-ups a day have really paid off, huh?" She giggled and ran her hands up and down his arms. "Do you believe me?" She murmured against his lips.

"Yeah. Boy, I've missed you," he breathed. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No," she assured him. "But he might've if you didn't come when you did. Oh Rob, I hope you know that I'd never go to bed with another man no matter how angry you made me."

"I know that, Laurie," he said softly and gazed into her eyes. "I'm so sorry...for everything."

"I know you are." Tears welled up in her eyes and she blinked them away. "I've thought of-of something that we can do- sort of a trade-off."

"What do you mean?" He wondered.

"Well if you do this one thing for me, then I'll try not to be so mad and hold this pregnancy over your head anymore," she explained.

"What's the one thing?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I want a cat," she said simply.

He definitely wasn't expecting her to say that. "'A cat?'" He laughed.

"Mhm. I've always liked cats much better than dogs. We had all sorts of cats when I was a little girl. I always said I'd have a cat when I grew up, but we've never had any because you're allergic. I get to pick out a cat, you get some medication for your allergies, and we'll call it even."

Laura rarely spoke about her childhood. There was always a wall there whenever he asked about it so he knew that having a cat must really mean something to her.

"It's a deal, honey," he smiled and kissed her again.

"I've missed you," she breathed as she pushed her body up against his. "And you've missed me," she giggled.

"Uh huh," he groaned. "Let's go home, baby."

She leaned in to kiss him again, a long, lingering kiss before she laced her fingers through his and headed in the direction of the door.

"Wait a minute," he laughed. "I have something for you." He handed her the brownies first. "You can eat these later to regain your strength," he winked. "The woman at the jewelry store insisted you would love this," he said as he handed her the jewelry box next.

"Oh Rob," she breathed when she opened the small box and found the charm bracelet inside.

"Do you like it?" He blushed. "This charm is for Rich and this one's for the baby." He pointed to the different charms.

"I love it, darling. Help me put it on?" She let him slide it onto her wrist and giggled when he proceeded to kiss her hand. "Come on, now. We better get you home," she teased. She grabbed the rest of her sandwich to have as a snack on the way home and followed him out to the car.

* * *

Her hand found his leg and her mouth found his neck as he drove them back to Bonnie Meadow Road. "Laurie…" he inhaled.

"What?" She asked innocently as she kissed along his jawline.

"You're driving me crazy!"

"I know," she giggled. "You'll just have to drive faster."

He drove them the rest of the way home as fast as he dared, hoping to God that they wouldn't be in a wreck.

Laura took her time getting out of the car, pretending she lost something under the seat. She knew exactly what she was doing to Rob and she knew that he knew too.

"Oh Rob! Put me down!" She shrieked when her husband scooped her up and carried her into their home.

"You can't fool me, Laurie. You're playing games with me when I need you," he pouted. He set her down just inside the threshold and shut the front door behind them. "Now let's get in that bedroom."

"Yes sir," she tittered and quickly followed him to their bedroom.

Her husband reached behind her to lock the door before his eyes locked on her. "I need you," he breathed as he pinned her arms above her head and kissed her first on the lips and then trailed kisses down along her chin, throat, and collarbone.

"I n-need you too," she whimpered.

"I know you do," he smirked as his kisses moved lower.

He played with the hem of her blouse before he pulled it up and over her head. The shirt landed in her hamper, and her husband's lips found her stomach.

"So sexy," he whispered.

"Oh please, honey. I'm not sexy right now. I'm in that horribly awkward 'is she or isn't she?' stage," she pouted.

"Well I know you are, and that makes you very sexy." He traced a heart around her belly button with his tongue.

"Oh don't get all weird and possessive on me, Rob," she squirmed.

"I'm not getting weird and possessive," he laughed. "You just look sexy carrying my baby is all." He reached back behind her and unzipped her skirt, watching as it fell to the floor. He let her steady herself against him as she stepped out of it.

"Whatever you say, darling." She gasped when he resumed his kisses, his thumbs hooking into the fabric on each leg of her panties.

"I'm going to try to make it up to you every way I know how," he said as he pulled the panties down her legs, letting her steady herself against him again before he threw them into the hamper. His mouth found her stomach again before it dropped lower and placed kisses there, his fingers moving down between her legs.

"Are you comfortable, honey?" He asked.

She could only manage a moan and a nod of her head as a response.

"Good," he gazed up at her before he went to work. His hands and mouth continued to move, knowing just what she liked after so many years together.

Heavy breaths and deep, guttural moans broke the silence while her hands delved into his hair, tugging and pulling as he worked hard to get her off. Eventually, her legs felt like gelatine and her thighs began to shake.

"Come on, baby," he whispered. "Come for me."

It felt like fireworks were shooting through her body as she did as her husband asked. "Oh R-Rob," she gasped and gripped onto his hair. He caught her as her knees buckled and just relished in holding her as she tried to catch her breath.

They stayed up that entire night rediscovering each other. This was the first time in nearly twenty years of marriage where they had let anything come between them for longer than a few days, and both of them were practically insatiable.

It was only when Laura felt as though she could barely breathe and the sun was starting to come in through the blinds that they collapsed, finished at last, at least for the time being.

"I'm glad I found you," Rob whispered in her ear as he spooned her.

"You wonderful you." She turned in his arms so that she was facing him and gave him a lazy, sloppy kiss before she drifted off to sleep, happier than she had been in months.


	7. I Am Woman

**I Am Woman**

Laura grumbled sleepily when a persistent tapping woke her from her slumber. Her left hand reached out, hoping to come into contact with her husband. She sighed when she didn't find him and blinked open her eyes. His side of the bed was empty and not even the slightest bit warm. She glanced at the clock. _1:03 PM._

Her head was deliciously clear, but that made it hard for her to remember what day it was. She stretched and tilted her body in the direction of her nightstand where her calendar lay sprawled open. _Friday_. Anita was supposed to come by to examine her.

She climbed out of bed and pulled on her robe as quickly as she could before she went to answer the door. "Hi," she said sheepishly. "Sorry. Come on in."

Anita looked at her through the eyes of a midwife and not a friend. "Are you really so exhausted? You're into your second trimester. You should be having loads of energy," she fussed.

"Well I-I had loads of energy last night, but I'm paying for it today," she blushed. "We stayed up all night."

"So you've made up?" She smiled.

"Mhm."

"Well that's good. I'm relieved to hear that because stress isn't good for Mom or baby." She set down her bag.

"Can I get you anything? Coffee? Orange juice?" Laura asked.

"How about some lunch? You're my only appointment today, and you need to eat," she said knowingly as she led the way into the kitchen.

"Sounds good to me," she laughed a little and followed after her.

"What sounds good to Mom to eat today?" Anita asked her as Laura opened up the refrigerator.

"You _have_ to stop calling me Mom," she rolled her eyes. "And I know you're expecting me to say a big salad with leafy greens and lean chicken, but all I want is french toast," she pouted.

"Well, I think you can have the French toast if you have the salad too," she winked.

"I guess I can agree to that," she said as she poured herself a glass of orange juice. She reached into a cabinet to the right of the sink and pulled out two bottles. One bottle contained her prenatal vitamins and the other stored her iron pills. She put one of each pill into her hand before she took a gulp of orange juice and popped them into her mouth. She swallowed hard and put the pill bottles back into the cabinet before she went to work preparing lunch.

"Oh, uh hi," Ritchie said when he came into the kitchen through the sliding glass door. "I didn't realize you'd have company."

"It's okay, sweetie," Laura smiled. "Are you hungry?"

"Starved, but I'm gonna have lunch with Ellie when she gets off work. I was just coming home to shower," he explained. "Hi," he waved to Anita.

"Hi, Ritchie," she smiled. "You're more grown up every time I see you."

"Yup," he blushed. "I'm not that little kid who hides behind my mom's leg anymore."

"You sure aren't," she agreed. "She'll have another one of those though soon enough."

"Yeah." He cleared his throat. "Well, see you ladies later." He ducked out of the room.

"I'm not sure Rich is too thrilled about the idea of becoming a big brother at his age," Laura explained as she chopped up vegetables for the salad. "I don't blame him. It's been a shock for all of us."

"This is going to be so good for you all," Anita smiled. "Babies are so…precious." It was the only word she could think of. Her heart ached every day for the child she had lost.

Laura picked up on Anita's emotions and tried to be more positive. "They are. I have missed having a little baby to tote around. It'll be nice," she said. "Now are you gonna help me make this french toast or what?" She teased.

"Yes ma'am," she laughed and reached into the cabinet for the cinnamon.

* * *

"Have you felt any movement yet?" Anita asked Laura after lunch. She had taken her blood pressure and measurements and was getting ready to conduct a pelvic examination.

"I think so," Laura nodded. "Unless it's all in my head. It's kind of early, isn't it?"

"Not necessarily. Sometimes you feel it a little earlier with a second pregnancy but not always," she smiled.

"It's like little butterflies floating around in there," she laughed and lay back and trained her eyes on the ceiling.

"Ouch," Laura winced as Anita poked and prodded.

"Sorry," she apologized. "Have you been having any bleeding?" She asked her.

"Some," she nodded. "That's normal though, isn't it?"

"It can be," she nodded and then continued to examine her in silence for a few minutes. "I think maybe you better make an appointment with a doctor and have them look you over."

The color drained from Laura's face. This is exactly what she had been trying to avoid. Here she was allowing herself to get attached to a baby that might not even make it. "So...so what are you saying?" She swallowed hard.

"Oh goodness, Laura!" She exclaimed when she saw her patient's face. "This is nothing to be concerned about. I just think maybe it would be better for you to be monitored by a doctor for this pregnancy, given your history. You didn't exactly have an easy time of it before. It would put my mind more at ease. They have better means of helping you and your baby in a hospital. I love you, my friend, but I don't think I can keep on being your midwife."

"Well why didn't you say something sooner?!" She snapped. "You saw something, didn't you? My baby's going to die, isn't it?"

"Laura, please. Calm down. Everything is fine. Full disclosure: I am a little concerned that you're measuring a little bigger than I would like and your blood pressure's up. Like I said, it's probably nothing to be concerned about, but it is my medical opinion that a doctor is what's best for you at this point. I'll call Doctor Reynolds."

"No," she shook her head. "Not him. I want somebody different."

"Laura, come on. He delivered Ritchie. He knows your history."

"I know he does, but I want someone else."

Anita saw how adamant Laura seemed and realized that trying to change her mind would be a lost cause."Well, there is a female obstetrician I can recommend," she said after thinking for a few minutes. 'I'll just go find her in the book, okay?"

"Okay," Laura sighed and looked up at the ceiling again as she pulled her robe back around her. She let her hands rest on her belly, but she couldn't bring herself to look down at it. As she lay there, she felt the familiar faint flutter of the life inside her. Tears filled her eyes. Despite how upset she had been when she found out that she was pregnant, she would now do anything for her baby to be healthy. Part of her knew that she was being irrational, that Anita was just looking out for her and that likely nothing was wrong, but she couldn't help it.

"Laura? The doctor's name is Howell, Georgia Howell. I told her that you're very upset, and she said that she can fit you in for an appointment today, okay? Do you want me to drive you?" Anita squeezed her hand.

"I can drive myself. Just tell me where to go," Laura said as she pushed herself up into a sitting position.

Anita explained to her how to get to the private practice where Doctor Howell worked.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?" She asked from outside Laura's bedroom door.

"I'm positive. I'm going to shower first before I go." She was staring at herself in the mirror again. She found herself doing it all the time now. "There's a check for you on the table by the front door," she told her. "I'll call you after I see the doctor."

"Okay, Laura. I really am sorry. I should've said something sooner. I just want you to get the best care."

"I know you do, and I love you for it. I'm just worried," she sighed.

* * *

After Laura was through the shower and changed into a tight-fitting dress, she set off for the doctor's office. It was a beautiful summer day, and she tried to enjoy the warmth of the sun on her skin, but she just couldn't stop worrying. She had always been a worrier, and she found that it only seemed to get worse with age.

She intentionally pulled into a spot far away from the entrance and tried to relax as she walked the distance.

"Hi uh my name's Laura Petrie. Anita Davis was supposed to have called Doctor Howell about me?" Laura told the receptionist.

"Oh yes, Mrs. Petrie," the woman smiled at her. "I just need you to fill out this paperwork," she said as she handed her a clipboard and a pen. "Then Dr. Howell will be ready for you."

Laura sat down in a chair and started to fill out the paperwork to the best of her ability. She signed her name at the bottom of the last page and brought it back up to the receptionist.

"Wonderful. Thank you, Mrs. Petrie."

As the young receptionist was speaking, an older woman came up behind her and looked over her shoulder.

"Hi, Laura," she smiled and extended her hand. "I'm Georgia Howell. Anita told me that she recommended you have a doctor look at you?"

"Uh yes. That's right," Laura nodded and shook her hand.

"Well then come on back and we'll take a look," she smiled and led her to an exam room.

Laura sat down on the table and crossed her legs as she picked at her nails.

"Anita told me that you're nervous. That's completely normal and understandable. I hear it's been a little while since you've done this."

"Eighteen years," Laura nodded. "I'm just so worried that something's gone wrong."

"Well, let's see if we can't squelch those fears a little, huh?" Doctor Howell smiled. "Let's start with some measurements. I'll take your blood pressure at the end. Maybe it won't be quite so rapid by then," she explained as she pulled out a tape measure.

Laura pulled up her dress. "I just keep getting bigger every day," she shook her head as the tape was wrapped around her belly.

Doctor Howell marked down the measurement and then asked Laura to lay back so she could record the fundal height. "Anita's right. You are measuring a little ahead of schedule. She told me you're about sixteen weeks?"

Laura nodded and played with her rings.

"And you've felt the first movements?"

Laura nodded again and didn't make eye contact.

"Please don't worry, Laura," she said as she reached for her stethoscope. "I'm going to see if I can hear your baby's heartbeat, but I don't want you to panic if I can't, okay? It's still awfully early."

"Okay," Laura pushed herself back up into a sitting position. She shivered slightly feeling the cold disc against her warm skin.

After a few minutes of pushing down on Laura's stomach and moving the disc around, Doctor Howell grinned at her. "A steady heartbeat. You have yourself a strong, healthy, big baby, Laura."

Laura felt tears prick her eyes. "Really?"

"Really. Do you want to listen?" She cleaned off the earpieces of her stethoscope before she readjusted the disc and handed the earpieces to Laura.

She shut her eyes and listened. At first, she didn't hear anything, but then, she heard a soft whooshing sound. "Oh wow," she whispered.

"Amazing, isn't it?"

Laura found herself at ease with Doctor Howell. She didn't feel rushed or dismissed. Her mind was still racing, but Doctor Howell just had a way of handling her that made her feel that her fears were understandable.

She ended up talking to her for an hour about her last pregnancy and all of her worries and fears for her current pregnancy.

"I see no reason at all for you to worry," Doctor Howell said at the end of her visit. "I would recommend cutting back on the dancing though, at least the extremely physically demanding kind. Exercise is very beneficial for you and you don't need to be on bed rest, but I would recommend dialing it back," she explained. "I also think you and your husband would really benefit from a Lamaze class," she said as she handed her a few pamphlets. "I assume you want him present for the birth? It's all so much different now than it was eighteen years ago. I think it's a lot better for everyone involved now," she smiled.

* * *

" _Oh yes, I am wise_

 _But it's wisdom born of pain_

 _Yes, I've paid the price_

 _But look how much I gained_

 _If I have to, I can do anything_

 _I am strong_

 _(Strong)_

 _I am invincible_

 _(Invincible)_

 _I am woman."_

Laura was in the kitchen preparing dinner with a record blaring when Rob came home from work. He stood in the doorway just watching her.

" _I am woman watch me grow_

 _See me standing toe to toe_

 _As I spread my lovin' arms across the land_

 _But I'm still an embryo_

 _With a long, long way to go…"_

She put her hands on her belly as she danced around the room and sang along to the record.

Rob was smiling so wide that he thought his face might break in half when his wife finally noticed him.

"Oh hi," she blushed and moved to turn off the record. "H-how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," he grinned even wider and wrapped his arms around her. "You're so adorable, you know that?"

"Well, I do try, darling," she batted her eyelashes.

"I have a surprise for you," he murmured.

"I have a surprise for you too," she gazed into his eyes and moved his hands to her belly.

"I swear you're showing more than you were last night," he laughed a little.

"We have a big, strong, healthy baby. I heard her heartbeat," she beamed.

"Yeah?" He gave her a goofy grin.

"Yeah." She started to tear up again before she heard a tiny mewling sound coming from the living room. "Oh Rob!" She exclaimed in disbelief before she ran into the other room.

Sitting on the floor was a tiny orange tabby kitten. "Oh my goodness! Hi, sweetie pie," she cooed as she picked up the little ball of fur.

Rob sneezed into his handkerchief and smiled over at his wife.

"Where did you find it?"

"Her," he smiled. "And I was telling the gang that you wanted a cat and Buddy's sister's cousin-in-law's cat just had kittens so I drove to Pennsylvania this afternoon and picked her up."

"Oh darling, she's absolutely precious. Thank you." She carried the kitten over to him and gave him a big kiss.

"I figured we could have two little girls in the house at the same time," he whispered before he kissed her forehead. He still wasn't convinced that they were having a girl, but he didn't want to let Laura know that.

"I grew up with a kitten too," she said with a far-off look in her eyes. "I'm so happy, honey."

"Me too, Laurie. I feel like my heart could just burst."

The kitten made another little noise and Laura kissed her nose. "Let's get you some milk, sweetheart," she cooed and carried her into the kitchen.

Rob let out a contented sigh. It felt like all of the anger and arguing were behind them now, and he couldn't be more grateful. He was so in love with his wife and the life they had created. He was so proud of his son and thrilled about being a father again. He couldn't wait to see what the future had in store for them.


End file.
